<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Truth Night by bearymilkeu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837271">Truth or Truth Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearymilkeu/pseuds/bearymilkeu'>bearymilkeu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MewGulf Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Identity Reveal, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearymilkeu/pseuds/bearymilkeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a party. Celebrating someone’s pregnancy or something.</p>
<p>Until they decided that it was time for Truth or Truth. Because apparently, Truth or Dare was restricted to play after some indecencies and incidents happened to their seniors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MewGulf Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Truth Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second day of challenge. I gotta say that I've been having hard time writing while having writer's block. Hopefully I can write better for the rest of the month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Prompt 2: Too many people</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Natalie hates party. That’s a fact. She hates the loud music and cheap stuff because the whole building was consisted of post graduates students who would say no to free booze. And she hated it more than ever when the guy living across the hall dragged her to the party held on the rooftop that night. Celebrating someone’s pregnancy or something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long story short, there she was. Minding the plastic cup filled with mix of syrupy alcohol which tasted like soda and smelled like a basket of lemon. Alone. In the corner. Watching everything and everyone. She then decided that it wasn’t a bad idea to take a break from her textbooks and just enjoy Beijing night air. It was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until Brad from her Digital Design course decided that it was time for Truth or Truth. Apparently, Truth or Dare was restricted to play after some indecencies and incidents happened to their seniors. She was opted to sneak back to her room before got dragged (again) to the group. As well as the quiet guy from her batch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could catch some of his whine to the guy who was pulling him to sit right next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ugh, come on, Chris. I’m here because of free food, not to join the game. I’m not even a resident. Besides, my ride would be here soon.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Shut up, Gulf. I heard your phone call. Your bro just left to pick you up so you still have around 30 minutes to spare.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a groan he sat next to her. She smiled at him. He made a face at her as recognition came. ‘Hey, Nat.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘We’re in this together, Gulf.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah, cheers to that.’ The drinking continued and the game started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They played few good rounds before it was finally Gulf’s turn to answer. Nat was the one to ask a question.</p>
<p><br/>‘I’m going easy with you. Are you half Spanish or latin?’ Weirdly, all eyes were on the tall guy who was laughing openly.</p>
<p><br/>‘What made you think that? No, I’m 75 percent-ish Thai and mixed with Chinese.’</p>
<p><br/>Nat shrugged. ‘Just wondering. You’re a fine looking guy and I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s curious.’ Gulf just shook his head, smiling. Nat could see the tip of his ears turned red. Interesting.</p>
<p><br/>The game moved on. They were all pleasantly buzzed and despite everything, embarrassing questions were starting to come up once in a while. And it turned to Gulf once again. Then Chris, Gulf’s friend, the betrayer, just had to ask a personal question. </p>
<p><br/>‘Sooo, Gulf….you have a boyfriend, right? Who is he? What does he look like?’</p>
<p><br/>‘You’ve met him. Why should I describe him to you?’</p>
<p><br/>‘Have I? Have we?’ Gulf opened his mouth to answer but Chris stopped him. ‘Wait, never mind. I’ll see him when he come to get your drunk ass. Let me change the question. How many times you have sex in a week?’</p>
<p><br/>The other were either laughing or snorting to their drinks. Compared to previous questions addressed to the others, this one is still considered mild. But, again, Gulf’s ears turned red quickly and Nat could sense his unwillingness to answer.</p>
<p><br/>‘What the heck, Chris. I’m not answering that. TMI. TMI.’</p>
<p><br/>‘What? You just have to pick a number and we’ll just believe you. I can say I get 0 for getting laid department. It’s not hard,’ replied Chris, cackling. </p>
<p><br/>‘You guys are just childish,’ Rena, the girl sitting across Nat, intercepted. She shook her head disapprovingly. ‘You talk about sex so casually.’</p>
<p><br/>‘Aren’t all men like that? And you still like men.’ Chris asked back.</p>
<p><br/>‘Ugh. Yeah, but you don’t have to brag how many time you climax when we’re having a mea—what?’</p>
<p><br/>The door to the rooftop opened slowly. Then it revealed a tall bulky figure Nat recognized as the scary seminar speaker she attended earlier that day. She looked around and saw confused faces. At least she’s not the only one. Well, who wouldn’t be curious as to why the PhD candidate coming to graduate student housing. And he fucking smiled. So different from the image gave in the seminar. </p>
<p><br/>‘That’s my ride. I’m off, guys.’ Gulf said abruptly and the two just left like a flash.</p>
<p><br/>It took a while before everyone came out of their dazzled state. Nat stared at Chris. He stared back. Then she just shrugged her shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>‘Eh…I didn’t expect that. But I guess they look good together.’</p>
<p><br/>‘Well, yeah.’</p>
<p><br/>‘Okay, whose turn?’</p>
<p><br/>Nat got some time to stalk them. If she didn’t feel lazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Maybe she should just ask Gulf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>